


a broken alliance

by MackaroonieAndCheese



Series: G R E A T S H O T [1]
Category: DreamSMP, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Big Manifold Hotel, Dream | Clay (mentioned), Gen, One Shot, Pandora's Vault, Prison Arc, argument, big innit hotel, eret's museum, mention of tommy's time in prison with dream, slight angst, somewhat canon divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MackaroonieAndCheese/pseuds/MackaroonieAndCheese
Summary: What if Jack Manifold successfully takes over Tommy's hotel and decides that he doesn't need to die anymore since he's stuck with Dream in Pandora's Vault. Niki, who went to Hbomb shortly after the failed murder attempt on Tommy hears from him that a new hotel opened up and is being run by none other than Jack Manifold himself. She decides to go back and talk things out with him. To see if he was still on board with the original reason they teamed up.
Relationships: Jack Manifold & Niki | Nihachu, Liam | HBomb94 & Niki | Nikachu
Series: G R E A T S H O T [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195334
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	a broken alliance

**Author's Note:**

> a what-if kind of one-shot wherein I got this idea after jack's stream where he tried to convince sam nook that he has ownership of the hotel now, i thought about how "what if niki hears about this and assumes that this technically meant that jack manifold betrayed her and decided to go with the hotel instead?" so here it is!

**The hotel was his.** Jack Manifold had done it without really doing anything. But Tommy was gone, and he had taken the hotel as his own. He laughs as he looks up at the hotel before entering it, “I still can’t believe I managed to do this. The Big Manifold Hotel is thriving and Tommy is gone! It’s only been two weeks since the opening but people are coming in daily and everything is booming!” he happily says and walks inside and stands behind the front desk, a wide smile on his face. “and I’m rich for once…”

The day goes by great, with the Greater DreamSMP, New L’manberg and Eret’s Museum becoming more of a tourist attraction as all the wars have died down and Dream being locked up in Pandora’s Vault and not much of a threat anymore. People needed a place to stay, and Tommy creating the hotel just made it all line up. Tommy getting “locked up” in the prison just made it all even better for Jack. Things were finally going his way. He didn’t even need to kill Tommy anymore!

The thought of Jack taking over the hotel the moment he hears about Tommy being in prison with Dream made him excited for the things to come. But it also made him forget that he and Niki wanted Tommy dead and gone for good.

\----------

The word had spread far and wide and finally reached the village HBomb was protecting about a new hotel nearby Pandora’s Vault that’s getting everyone's attention.

“A hotel? Ran by a man named Jack Manifold? All right, thank you. If you need anything you know where to find me!” Hbomb says, waving goodbye and walking away heading to his home just a bit aways from the village. He thinks about it for a moment, wondering if he wants to tell Niki about it immediately.

Niki walks around for a bit, thinking she’s lost again but catches sight of Hbomb and goes over to him, “Hbomb!” she yells out. “I brought some extra supplies I thought you could need! I kind of felt bad not really helping out even if I’ve been staying here, I don’t want to be like a **certain someone** we know.”

It’s been a while since Jack and Niki attempted to murder Tommy and rid of his last life for good. Niki had decided to take a breather after all that and stay with Hbomb for a bit.

“You didn’t have to y’know! You staying here is just fine, it’s nice to have some familiar company once in a while. I mean yeah I moved away and wanted to start over but it doesn’t mean that I don’t enjoy seeing familiar people once in a while.” Hbomb happily says.

They arrive back at Hbomb’s house and Niki leaves the supplies in a chest. They talk and have a few snacks.

“So… you and Jack Manifold had some kind of alliance or partnership right? Against Tommy?” Hbomb begins cautiously.

Niki nods, “Yes… why? Something happen?” she asks, setting down her cup.

“Yeah, apparently he runs a hotel now? The Big Manifold Hotel? You know about this?” he asks.

“Big Manifold?” Niki questions, she then recalls the day they tried to rid the world of Tommy Innit. Tommy needed to collect materials for the hotel he was building. When did Jack Manifold build one? “Hm. I think I need to go back for now H, need to talk with Jack about this.” she says then quickly leaves. “I hope he didn’t forget our goal.”

Hbomb stops her and hands her a basket full of food, “Here, for the trip.” he says, smiling.

“Thanks H, I’ll come back soon!” she starts making her way to the Nether portal carefully tossing enderpearls to make the trip through the Nether faster, drinking a fire resistance potion at one too just to be sure.

She finally arrives at the Main Nether Hub and enters through it. She walks down the Prime Path, noticing a few unfamiliar faces pass by Church Prime, heading towards Eret’s museum. There were people coming in and out.

“It’s only been a month, what happened around here?” Niki mutters quietly. She goes back on the Prime Path, running towards the supposed “The Big Manifold Hotel”.

She finally sees a black and red building come into her vision. There were people walking on the Prime Path in that same direction. She picks up the pace and finally reaches the entrance of the hotel. She could see Jack Manifold inside at the front desk, and she’s confused.

_Why was Jack Manifold on the front desk of Tommy’s hotel?_

She enters the hotel, looking straight at Jack. “Jack! Could I please have a word with you somewhere private or outside please?”

“Niki! Welcome welcome! We’re all booked right now, maybe book a room tomorrow?” Jack happily advertises.

Niki sighs, “Look Jack. Drop it, we need to talk now. I’ve been with Hbomb for a bit over a month and all this happens? What’s going on?” she says then goes around to the back of the front desk and starts to drag him away.

Jack quickly leaves a sign on the desk as Niki is trying to drag him away. They leave the hotel and walk towards the main path of the Prime Path, making sure the people passing by weren’t going towards where they were.

“What is it Niki? I’m a busy man. I’ve got a hotel to run!” Jack exclaims.

“Jack, what happened? Where’s Tommy? Did you kill him without me? Why do you own the hotel?” Niki quickly questions.

Jack starts to explain that he and Quackity managed to convince Sam Nook that he owns the hotel now and his services aren’t needed unless he wanted upgrades to happen to the hotel.

“So, Tommy’s not dead?” Niki says, almost letting out a sigh of relief. She wanted to be the one to kill him after all.

“No, but do we need to kill him? He’s in prison! No way he’s getting in the way of anything now! He’s out of sight out of mind basically! We should celebrate! We got what we wanted!” Jack exclaims happily.

“Jack… the whole deal was we kill him. Take his last life. He’s still alive. You said he’s in prison right? He- he could be plotting an escape with Dream! What then Jack? What then when Tommy finds out you took the hotel for yourself?” Niki raises her voice.

“That’s not going to happen! I’m sure Sam’s prison is impossible to escape!” Jack says in defense.

Niki sighs heavily and shakes her head, “We need him dead for us to truly feel free. Him being in prison is probably more temporary than Dream being in there! We don’t even know how long he’s going to be in there!”

“Tommy’s not a threat anymore. We should leave it at that. We’re free, Niki. We shouldn’t worry about Tommy anymore. Plus if he does escape won’t Sam, as the warden, kill him anyway?” Jack scoffs.

Niki lets out a small laugh, “I can’t believe it. You’ve betrayed me too.” she says, “I was so wrong to think I could trust you. We both might’ve been ignored for so long, but I guess when you find that ounce of power, you forget what the original plan was. I can’t believe I was so dumb to think I could easily put my trust into someone else again. I should’ve expected this.” she starts to laugh louder, and quickly regains composure. “We need to stick with the original plan, he should be dead. Then that’s peace.”

“Niki, like I already said… he’s not a threat anymore. It’s fine.”

The two continue to argue and say their pieces. **“Tommy needs to die for us to finally be heard!” “He’s in prison! He’s out of our way!”** Unaware that from the direction of Skeppy and BBH’s mansion comes someone walking slowly and seemingly in a daze.

Niki suddenly stops talking as she sees Tommy walking from the other end of the path. “Jack. Jack you said he’s in prison. What is he doing here?” she quickly says.

“What?” Jack turns around to see Tommy, armorless and his eyes darker than usual. _“This is a ploy, he must’ve heard from Sam that I took the hotel for myself.”_ He quickly equips his armor and is ready to draw out his sword at any moment.

Tommy is walking slower than he usually does, he mutters a small “hello” as he walks past Niki and Jack. Not even glancing back at **_his_** hotel. He keeps walking down the path then takes a turn and goes into his home.

“Jack. You said he was in prison! But he’s out! He’s clearly roaming free with no Dream in sight!” Niki lets out a sigh and shakes her head, “Whatever. Dream is still in prison and that’s all that matters, this just makes killing Tommy for me all the easier. Have fun with your “hotel”, I don’t need your assistance. I think Hbomb gave me plenty to work with. Goodbye Jack Manifold, this partnership is over.” she says and turns away, walking towards Tommy’s home as Jack just stands there in shock, unsure of what to do.

Niki unsuspiciously walks past Tommy’s home just to catch a glimpse of what Tommy is up to.

She sees Tommy pull something red out of the chest, but couldn’t see what exactly it was as he put it away just as fast.

**_“I’ll just take care of things myself then, he’s not as glorious as others make him out to be after all.”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be way shorter than it is, but yeah. Hope it was at least somewhat decent. I do appreciate any comments, feedback, etc!


End file.
